


The Wild Rose

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, Sheriff Steve, Western AU, bandit Natasha, cacwcd, prompt 16: The Wild Rose, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was wild as the stallions, her lips were bloody as a rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Rose

**It’s sad to say that this is my final week of being off from classes before I go back to college. It was a good few weeks of freedom, doing nothing but sleeping in, movie marathons, and other things, but alas I must go back to reality in a few days.**

**I should be working on a smut filled one-shot that I have planned.**

**Anyways, we’re here with another prompt for CACWCD. Not only that but we’re getting closer to Civil War coming up. Quick question, did anyone see the new uniform Cap is gonna wear in the  new comics? It looks really good, though I prefer his stealth suit, this one grew on me instantly, and the tip of his shield’s gotta a blade on. BAMF, that’s all I have to say.**

**Summary:** _she was wild as the stallions, her lips were bloody as a rose_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**If you can all guess by the summary, we’re finally doing a Romanogers Western AU! I’ve had this on the backburner for quite some time, especially after seeing Steve as a sheriff in the upcoming Secret Wars 1872 comics.**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 16: The Wild Rose_

“I’m telling you, that dame is the devil dressed up in red and black.”

“And I’m telling you, you gone soft.”

Looking up from his book, he spotted Clint, one of the lieutenants in SHIELD. Alongside him was none other than Sam, a deputy of SHIELD as well.

“Lady problems, fellas?”

Barton just shook his head, “Nothin’ that we can handle.”

Wilson just snorted, “Lieutenant here is just too damn stubborn that he got outwitted, _again_.”

“Damn it Sam, I told you not to tell’em!”

“Tell me what?” Steve was curious to know what was going on.

Having no choice, Clint finally budge, “Since you’re the new sheriff, might as well tell ya’.” He took a seat across from the sheriff. “There’s a story that goes around Timely. About a bandit who’s really good at what she does.”

“Wait, this bandit’s a woman?” Now Steve was really interested.

Sam nodded in agreement. “The best damn bandit ever.”

Clint look at the two. “Can I go back to telling the story?” Both gave an apology. “Now as I was sayin’. This woman ain’t nothin’ like we’ve ever seen. Quick as hell and quiet as a damn mouse. People say that she’s stolen from over fifty people. Not only that she seduces guys and steal right from under their noses.” The skilled shooter spit into a bucket. “And no woman should know how to shoot with perfect accuracy every single goddamn time.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a grudge against this dame.”

The lieutenant just snorted, “She ain’t no dame, she’s the fucking devil.”

“Aw you’re just sore because she always manages to slip under your watchful eye.”

“That damn woman nearly killed me,” Clint hollered, shooting up from his chair and showing the fresh bullet wound. “I almost had her in my grasps, and what’d she do? Give me the slip and shoots at me from a good twenty yards.”

Sam chuckled, “Well they don’t call her the Black Widow for nothing.”

Clint snorted, “Whatever,” he brought his attention to Steve, “if you ever run into her. Don’t give her the upper hand, take her down. And most importantly, don’t fall into her traps. Poor saps that get caught in her webs.” He sniffled and walked out.

“He’s right sheriff,” Sam spoke up, “don’t hesitate to take her down.”

* * *

 

The moment Steve just finished polishing his guns was when he got a call. That there was a robbery going down by the railroad. He hollered for both Clint and Sam and the trio started riding out. The moment they got there, the train already started to move out and one of the workers told them that it was hijacked. Having their horses to speed up, they managed to catch up with the train and they all jumped on board. The moment they entered the train, bullets were flying everywhere.

“Shit, it’s the Widow’s men.” Clint pointed out while getting in a few good shots.

“Damn, this is going to be hard.” Sam started to return fire as well.

Steve spotted on of the silver trays, grabbing it, he chucked it at one of the men causing him to fall onto the ground. Clint took out a few of his throwing knives and aimed it at their attackers. One by one their assailants were dropping onto the ground like flies. Taking the guns off of the men, Steve and Clint started to make their way. From time to time, they ran into more of Widow’s hired help. Though they were slightly tired, they managed to secure the train.

“I’m gonna go on ahead.”

Clint looked at the sheriff as if he grew two heads. “Are you kiddin’ me? Going ahead all by yourself?”

“Clint, I need you to stay here and keep the train secure.” Steve picked up two pistols and a shotgun and placed it on his back. “You’re forgetting that I was in the army.”

“Still, you can’t face Widow alone.”

“I’ve got no choice Barton, I have to do it, otherwise everyone else on this train is gonna get killed.”

With a grunt Clint knew he had no choice but to let the man go. Steve nodded in thanks and headed off. As he got further, he noticed that the next few train cars were empty. He deduced that Widow was definitely at the conductor’s station and headed on. Reaching his destination, Steve put the two pistols in his holster and brought the shotgun into his arms. Aiming it high and keeping it steady, his hands reached for the handle of the conductor’s station. The moment he opened the door, a knife came out swinging at his chest, causing Steve to stumble at the pain. Before Steve could get his grip back on the gun, his attacker grabbed the barrel and hit the sheriff with the butt of it.

The last thing Steve heard was the shouts of both Sam and Clint as they were running to help him. Still, it didn’t help that Steve’s attacker knocked him unconscious causing him to see only darkness.

* * *

 

“Wake up,” the blond coughed as cold water hit his face. Blinking his eyes for a bit, he noticed he was in a room, tied up to a chair with his hands behind his back.

“My, my,” his eyes focused on what he believed to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was wearing a black and red Victorian bustle dress, black hand gloves that reached her elbow, and a red top hat with a black veil. Steve knew that he was the Black Widow’s prisoner. “You’re quite the looker Mr. Sheriff,” she smiled at him. “Do you know, who I am?” She spoke with a velvet smooth voice.

“You’re the Black Widow.” Steve grunted as he tried to break free.

“That’s right,” he jumped a bit as she slammed a cane down in front of him. “ _Black Widow_ , one of the greatest bandits there ever was.” She looked at him. “Now tell me Mr. Sheriff, do you know what I’m the best?”

“Why?”

“It’s because I never fail to get what I want. I take everything that I want, and you want to know something.” She lifted his chin up with the bottom of her cane. “Today I _failed_ to get everything that I wanted. Because of you and your damn boys, I lost not only some of my good men, but millions of money that was on that train.” She moved her cane from his chin towards his chest, Steve groaned as she pressed it against his sternum. “Would you like to know what was on that train?”

“Innocent people, that’s what.” Steve growled at her.

She chuckled, “Yes, besides that. Tons and tons of gold were on that train. Making its way towards the banks in Santa Fe.” Her eyes narrowed down at him. “Because of you, that gold is no longer in my possession.”

“Good,” he spat out, “scum like ya’ don’t deserve anythin’.”

She laughed this time, “Oh that’s what you think.” Putting her cane down, she stood in front of him now. As she grabbed his face, Steve couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her beauty. Fiery red hair, beautiful green eyes, and those lips of hers. “I wonder how much the people of Timely would give up just for their beloved sheriff, hmm?” He shivered as she brushed her thumb against his jawline. “You are a very handsome man Mr. Sheriff, I’d hate to hurt such a pretty face.”

With that, she left the room as one of her hired helps followed right after. Steve let out a breathe he had no idea he was holding in. Despite being her prisoner, he couldn’t help admit that the Black Widow was extremely beautiful. While she kept her promise of not hitting his face, the same couldn’t be said to the rest of his body. Sometimes she’d walk in with two of her men, while they untied him from the chair, there was still the rope around his wrist, and they would punch him in the stomach and kick his sides. Though the beatings never did last, she always made sure they stopped when she commanded them to. After tying him back onto the chair they left him alone. It was until a few hours she’d return with a tray, it had a water skin and two slices of bread. Steve was confused at her sudden hospitality but never questioned it.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months that Steve was held hostage. Though he noticed the beatings happened less and less until they finally stopped. It wasn’t until one day that Widow came into the room by herself, her cane making sounds as she walked in. She sat in front of him and looked at him.

“Would you like to know why I stopped the beatings?” Steve nodded. “In order for a prisoner to cooperate with you, you have to show how tough you are. That you have to beat them into submission just to get them to talk. I prefer not to. But others believe that if you are kind, that you’ll be rewarded.”

“Let me guess, you don’t believe in that either.”

She smiled at him, “Very good Mr. Sheriff. I tend to believe in using both. Beatings for a while and then showing compassion. Using both only for a certain amount until the beatings just stop and then there’s only compassion left. When you show a prisoner just compassion, they get confused and that’s when you set the trap.” Steve felt like a fool, believing that once the beatings stop she would let him go. “Did you really think I was going to let you go so easily Mr. Sheriff,” he growled at her, “no I wasn’t, not while I have Timely’s precious sheriff in my hands. You see I was going to trade you for money, but why not go the extra mile and spare your people from being killed.”

She jumped back as Steve lurched forward. “You leave those people alone. They’ve done nothin’ wrong and don’t deserved to be killed by your men.” He let out another growl. “I swear to god, if you harm any of them. I will _kill_ you.” His baby blue eyes darkened as a harsh stormy weather.

Widow leaned back, “Well if you don’t want me to trade you for money or for your town people’s lives, then what am I supposed to get in return?”

“You’ll be doing the right thing.”

“The right thing huh,” she smiled at him, “alright, I’ll trade you for the right thing. Or as you called it, justice.”

Steve was confused, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know of Mr. Fisk, don’t you?”

“I know of Wilson Fisk, what’s he got to do with anythin’?”

“Everything,” she leaned in, “he’s stolen from a lot of good people Mr. Sheriff.”

“What do you mean stole?”

“Mr. Fisk ain’t a good guy. The gold that was on that train was going to Santa Fe, but it was going to use to hire mercenary to kill off the natives.”

Steve was shocked, the only reason why he took the job of Timely’s sheriff was to not only protect the town peoples but the natives as well. He was the kind of man who hated bullies no matter where they came from.

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve met up with several people during some of my hijacks. People who thrived off the gold and money that Fisk’s been swindling. My hijack brings me to places and some of those places I don’t like. My hired help, ex-mercenary from Fisk, they’ve all told me about the horrible things they’ve seen working for him. They came to me because they wanted him to suffer.”

Steve realized what she was asking. “So in return of my freedom, I arrest Mr. Fisk?”

“That’s right sheriff.”

“As easy as it sounds, you have no proof.”

He watched as the woman in front of him reach into her coat. Pulling out a leather notebook. “In this book is names of people who worked for Mr. Fisk, even some banks as well. You ask any of them and they’ll vouch for you. They’ll tell you everythin Mr. Sheriff.”

“Why give this to me?”

She smiled at him, “Because you’re a good man sheriff. I’ve seen the way the town people trust you. You’re a man of the people who stands for what’s right. I can tell that you don’t like bullies.”

“How do you know so much about me?”

“Well I’ve slipped into your town a few times. Though the only thing I don’t know is your name.”

“Alright, I’ll tell you my name.” Before Steve could say a word, the door opened and one of Widow’s men came in with a worried expression.

“Miss. Widow, we’ve got company.”

“Who?” She stood up.

The man was shaken up, “It’s SHIELD.”

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath. “Alright we’ll head out.” Holding the middle of her cane, she unsheathed a sword and used it to cut the ropes that bound him to the chair. “Follow me,” she led both Steve and the other man out in the back, there a few of her men were waiting out in the back. He spotted two horses without their riders. The man that was with him got onto his horse and Widow looked at Steve. “Turn around,” he did what he was told and felt the rope fall from his wrist. Steve turned back around as she sheathed her sword back and she gave him the book. “Remember our promise.”

Before she got onto her horse, Steve grabbed her wrist.

“Steve,” she looked back at him confused, “my name is Steve Rogers ma’am.”

Widow smiled at him, she pulled the veil up, “Steve huh?” Shock ran through his body as she pulled him down for a kiss. Her rose colored lips pressed against his thin lips. Pulling away she whispered into her ear. “Natasha Romanoff,” she then got up onto her horse and looked at the sheriff again. “Mr. Sheriff, remember our promise,” with a smile she rode forward with her men following.

* * *

 

After being brought back to Timely and having the town doctor look at him, Steve was given the clearance. Walking back to back to the town jail, he sat down on the chair and put his hands into his vest. It was then his fingers brushed against the leather bindings of the book. Pulling it out, he could recall of the words Natasha had told him. Getting up, he rode off into each destination that was written down, in secrecy these people confirmed Natasha’s words. Having enough evidence he managed to arrest Fisk and once deemed guilty was put into jail.

The years that followed, not one word was heard about the Black Widow. It was only Steve, Clint, Sam, and some of SHIELD that knew the truth about her disappearance. Sometimes he wondered what Natasha was up to, if she was taking care of herself. He found himself drawing sketches of her whenever he was alone. Steve wanted to taste her once again, to have her body against his. He found himself out in the open plains watching a heard of wild horses grazing. Wanting to get a better view, he slowly moved towards the heard, hiding behind some of the rocks.

As he got close, his eyes widened in surprised at what he had found. Standing a few feet in front of him was none other than the Black Widow, no Natasha Romanoff. She was sitting on a rock and gently stroking one of the wild horses. Seeing the horse lift its head up, she followed its gaze and smiled as she saw the sheriff.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Sheriff,” she was as beautiful was he remembered. Wearing her signature red and black dress, he noticed that her cane was lying against the rock. “Won’t you come join me and my new friend?”

Carefully, he walked up to the duo and sat down on the space beside her.

“What are you doing here?”

Natasha went back to petting the horse, “I was going to go into town and see you.”

“Are you crazy? You would’ve gotten caught and get arrested.”

“I know,” she looked at Steve, “I wanted to see you, even if it meant my arrest.”

“Why?”

“I think you know why Steve.” She placed her right hand on top of his. “I missed you and I know you missed me too.”

That was all Steve needed before leaning in and kissing her deeply, his right hand cupping her cheek.

“Well you ain’t wrong.” They laughed softly as he gave her a gentle kiss. “You know if you walk into town wearing your signature clothing, a lot of people will notice.”

Natasha’s eyes sparkled playfully, “Well it’s a good thing I left a change of clothe at your place.” She got up and began to walk to her horse.

It took a minute for Steve to process what she had said. “What, how’d you know where I live?” All he got as a laugh from the former bandit.

Once both got on their own horses, they made their way towards Steve’s cabin and the two began a new life together.

** END **

**All I have to say that this was a lot of fun to write. Just gotta love me some Romanogers western AU. Also if you haven’t seen sheriff Steve Rogers, you have to, totally hottie.**


End file.
